Taken
by Reader4077
Summary: Someone is taking all The Doctor's companions out of Time and Space. But why?
1. Chapter 1

Jack was getting worried. He hadn't heard from Martha in two days now and she was supposed to have been here yesterday. And no one had heard from Mickey either.

"Ianto!" Jack called. "Any word?" Ianto just shook his head, as he appeared with a cup of coffee.

"Sorry Jack." Jack too the coffee gratefully, but he was still worried.

"It's not like Martha or Mickey to just disappear…" Jack muttered. Ianto shrugged and went back to his station. There was silence in the Hub for a moment, which was only broken the tapping of keys on a keyboard. All of a sudden, Gwen broke the silence.

"Jack…" She called. "You might want se this…" Jack walked over to her and peered at her computer screen. Displayed was a news report.

"LOCAL EALING WOMAN MISSING" It read. But what caught Jack's eye was the picture below the heading. It was a picture of Sarah-Jane Smith.

"What is going on?" Jack asked. This could not be a coincidence.

"But that isn't all." Gwen said minimizing that screen. "Donna's gone missing too." She said, bring up the page. Jack just stared at the page. This couldn't be happening. "But that's just the start. It seems anyone who's every traveled with The Doctor has just…disappeared.

"But where'd they go…?" Jack muttered to himself. What was going on?


	2. Chapter 2

Sarah-Jane Smith landed with an "Ooph!" as she hit the ground. As she shook her head to clear the dizziness, hands reached down to help her to her feet.

"You alright?" A voice asked, and Sarah-Jane recognized it as Martha Jones.

"Martha?"She asked as she got to her feet. "Where are we?" She asked as she looked around. They were in a land of white fog, but they weren't alone. Scattered around were other groups of people. Sarah-Jane looked up and recognized the people around her. There was Martha, Mickey Smith, Captain Jack Harkness and Donna Noble. But there were people in the other groups that Sarah-Jane also recognized. There was Sergeant Benton, Brigadier Alastair Lethbridge-Stewart, Captain Mike Yates, and Harry Sullivan among others. But there were countless others she didn't recognize. Sarah-Jane turned back to the group around her, confused.

"What is going on?"She asked. "Who are all these people?"

"They're all The Doctor's previous companions." Donna said. "Anyone who's ever traveled with him, taken out of Time and Space."

"The question is," Jack said. "Where are we?"

"_When_ are we?" Martha added.

"I don't think we're anywhere." Sarah-Jane said realizing as she got her bearings. "Or any _when_. I think we're in the Trickster's Realm."

"Who?" Jack asked.

"He feeds off Chaos." Donna told him. "He changes thing in people's lives so that everything changes. Last time I met him, or at least one of his brigade, he made me turn right instead of left." Donna shuddered at the memories. "It may not seem like a big change, but it changed everything. Just by me turning right, I never met The Doctor, and all those things The Doctor did, all those things he stopped, Royal Hope Hospital, the Titanic on Christmas, the Adipose, the Sontarans, ATMOS, all of it, it all happened because The Doctor died while stopping the Racnoss. I'd never met him, so I wasn't there to stop him after he'd lost … Rose." Donna said her name softly. With her Time Lord brain, she knew how lost The Doctor was without her.

"I've met him before." Sarah-Jane said. "Several times before actually. Last time was at my wedding. And I can tell you, whatever he's brought us here for, it's not good."

"Very good Sarah-Jane Smith." Said a voice behind her, and she turned around to face the Trickster. Around them. All the other groups of people were turning to stare at him, shouting angrily behind the clear walls that held them.

"What do you want Trickster?" Sarah-Jane demanded to know.

"You'll never get away with this." Donna added with certainty in her voice.

"Oh, but I already have." The Trickster told her. "All of The Doctor's companions, taken out of Space and Time. Without you, he is nothing. The Universe will fall into chaos!"" But then, the Trickster hesitated, as if…considering…something. "But there is one more lost Child of Time…" The Trickster said. "The Valiant Child," he continued, and the companions looked at each other, confused. "So very far away from home." Suddenly it dawned on Donna who he was talking about.

"No!" She cried in horror. "You can't!" But the Trickster ignored her and vanished. "No!" Donna cried again in vain.

"What is it?" Sarah-Jane asked.

"Who was he talking about?" Martha added confused. Donna looked at them, eyes wide.

"Rose." Was all Donna said.

_A/N_

_Ok, sorry if this isn't canon-ly accurate as to the companions that Sarah-Jane knows. I really wasn't sure. And sorry about Donna if she sounds out of character. I was trying. REVIEW! _


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N_

_I am SOOO sorry it took me this long to upload! The site was being dumb then I was really busy. But on the upside you get like, 10 chapters at once! Please read, enjoy and review! _

The Doctor knew something was wrong. Something was missing. He just couldn't put his finger on it. He wandered around the TARDIS console, trying to remember. He straightened his tie then ran a hand though his spiky hair as he breathed a sigh of frustration. What was it? He felt as though he had lost something. Something important. He ran through his last adventure in his mind, missing planets and Daleks again, when suddenly alarms began to go off all over the TARDIS.

"Oh no, no, no, no, no!" He cried as he sprinted around the TARDIS console, trying to find the source of the alarms. When he found it, his eyes widened. "Oh, that's not good." He muttered then turned around to face … himself. Well, it was technically him, a future regeneration. As he looked himself up and down, he could help himself.

"What on Earth are your wearing?"

"Being rude again?" His future self said with a smile. "It's a bow tie. I wear a bow tie now. Bow ties are cool." The Doctor eyed him dubiously.

"Regeneration really must have a done a number on me this time." He muttered under his breath. But on to the big question. "What in Rassilion's name are you doing here?" he demanded to know. "You know how dangerous it is to mess with our own personal timeline!"

"Ah, yes about that." The other Doctor said. "You see, someone's already messed with our timeline. It's still rippling, so it hasn't fully caught up to you yet. Can't you sense it? The feeling of having lost something?" He asked. The Doctor couldn't deny the nagging in the back of his head, but he couldn't remember…

"What is it?" He asked in frustration, trying his hardest to remember.

"Our companions." The other Doctor said. "Someone's taken our companions from Space and Time. At the word 'companions', images flashed through The Doctor's mind, but nothing concrete. "I'm sorry." The other Doctor said. "I really am. But you have to remember. Donna." He said her name softly.

_Donna Noble. The flame-haired temp from Chiswick. The DoctorDonna. She had been so brilliant, but then he'd been forced to wipe her memories._

"Martha"

_Martha Jones. Dr. Martha Jones. Well, it was Martha Smith now. One trip had somehow turned into several. She had saved the world during The Year That Never Was, saved him and … Jack. That was his name. Captain Jack Harkness. Immortal, doomed to live on through the ages._

The other Doctor looked at sympathetically, then said one more name.

"Rose." He practically whispered. The Doctor flinched as if physically hit.

_Rose Tyler. The girl he… loved. The Bad Wolf, the Valiant Child, the Stuff of Legends. Trapped only to fight her way back to him. Then he had left her behind again. Left her behind with his human double, all the wild trying to convince himself it was the right thing to do._

The Doctor closed his eyes and drew in a deep breath as he tried to push down the pain her memory brought. The other Doctor watched him sympathetically then placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Remember." Was all he said as he too closed his eyes and shared the memories of the rest of their beloved companions. Thousands of images flashed through The Doctor's brain, almost too fast to see. Susan, Jamie, The Brigadier, Liz, Jo, Sarah-Jane, Leela, Romana, Adric, Tegan, Turlough, Peri, Ace, and so many more. The Doctor gasped as his proper memories returned. Blinding he stared at the other Doctor.

"But why do you remember if they were erased from Time?" he asked.

"The ripples hadn't fully reached me yet." The other Doctor explained. "They had just started to reach you, so that's why you could remember. And if we're lucky, we may be able to reach Big Ears and leather jacket in time." The Doctor nodded.

"Right then!" he said as he moved to the controls. "Allons-y!" The other Doctor moved into place opposite of him. "By the way," The Doctor said looking up at him. "What regeneration are you?" The other Doctor smiled at him.

"Eleventh." Was all he said. The Doctor groaned to himself.

"Great…" He muttered under his breath as together they put the TARDIS into the vortex.


	4. Chapter 4

They had yelled, they had threatened, they had tried to escape, but nothing had worked. They were trapped. The same for the other groups of people around them. They figured that they were separated by the Doctor they had traveled with, and those that had traveled with multiple Doctors were placed with the Doctor they had last seen. This explained why Sarah-Jane was here with them instead of with the Fifth Doctor's other companions. Donna recognized River Song in the group next to them for whom she assumed was the Eleventh Doctor. River had smiled briefly at her then gone back to talking to the flame-haired girl beside her and the man in a … Roman … outfit. Donna didn't even want to know about that. But there was noticeable gap on the other side of them. The space for the Ninth Doctor stood empty.

"I'm pretty sure Rose was his first companion." Jack said when Donna brought it up. "Then the rest of us traveled with The Tenth Doctor as well." Donna nodded, but couldn't help but worry. If The Trickster tried to bring Rose here, he could end up destroying two Universes. But there was nothing they could do. So after a while, they ended up just sitting in a circle in the white fog.

"So where were you?" Martha broke the silence. She was sitting next to Mickey, holding her husband's hand. "Where were you and The Doctor?" She asked Donna. Donna hesitated. She hadn't told them yet what had happened to her. Or to Rose.

"I wasn't with him." She finally admitted. There were looks of confusion around the group. "The Doctor wiped my memories and left me behind." Gasps of astonishment and anger could now be heard. Donna was sure she heard someone, it sounded like Martha, mutter

"Bloody git."

"He had to." Donna quickly explained. "The Time Lord knowledge, it was killing me. Burning up my brain. So he wiped my memoires and left. Because if I remembered, it would kill me."

"But how come you can remember now and you're fine?" Jack asked.

"I'm not sure." Donna admitted. "Probably has something to do with the fact that we're outside of Space and Time at the moment."

"So he just left you and traveled on with Rose. Typical." Sarah-Jane said with a smile. She had moved on now from being left behind. She had a life of her own here on Earth now. There was her brilliant son, Luke, to take care of, not to mention Maria and Clyde. Here, Donna hesitated again then finally admitted quietly.

"Rose wasn't with him either."

"What do you mean?" Mickey immediately demanded to know.

"Rose wouldn't have left willingly." Jack added, his eyes narrowing. Donna swallowed past the lump in her throat.

"He left her behind on Pete's World."

"What?" Mickey cried. "After all she'd gone through to find him again? She was lost without him! Do you have any idea what those two years were like for her? It took her a month before she would even leave the house, and even then all the life had gone out of her. She didn't laugh, didn't smile, nothing! And then he just left her behind again? I'm gonna kill him!"

"Not if I do it first." Jack muttered, looking very angry.

"He thought it was best." Donna said. "That this way she would have a chance to be happy. So he left her behind with the Human Doctor."

"So he's all alone…" Martha said. There was a sad silence for a moment then Sarah-Jane realized something.

"Wait a minute." She said. "If Rose is back on the parallel world, with the Human Doctor, and the Trickster said he was going to bring her here…" Sarah-Jane trailed off and Donna nodded.

"He could end up destroying both universes." She confirmed.


	5. Chapter 5

The Tenth and Eleventh Doctor looked at each other as the TARDIS landed. They were in Cardiff. Out there, somewhere, their Ninth self was dealing with Blom, the last of the Slitheen. Without Rose. Or Jack. This was the earliest that they hoped they could come without him being fully effected by the ripples.

"Ready?"The Eleventh Doctor asked. The Tenth Doctor nodded then hesitated.

"He doesn't know yet." Eleven looked at him. "Rose. We loved her by now. But we lost her. He doesn't know about any of it yet." Ten said sort of sadly. He looked at Eleven who nodded sympathetically.

"And he can't know. Spoilers." Ten nodded but eyed Eleven suspiciously. He was still curious as to who River Song was and what she meant to him. "Right then!" Eleven said, moving towards the door. "Geronimo!"

"Geronimo?" Ten asked as he grabbed his coat and followed himself out of the TARDIS. "What happened to 'Allons-y!'? You know, 'Allons-y, Alonso!'."

XXXXXXX

They had found their Ninth self in a relatively short time.

"Blimey, were my ears really _that big_?" Ten couldn't help but whisper to Eleven as the three of them walked back to the TARDIS. It had been fairly simple convincing their Ninth self to come with them.

"I wonder what Rose ever saw in us…" Eleven whispered back. Nine turned around and glared at the two of them.

"I _can_ hear you two, you know." Then he turned around again and started walking again. Ten and Eleven rolled their eyes at each other then followed him to the middle of the plaza where the two TARDISs were parked.

"Whose TARDIS are we taking?" Ten asked as they stopped outside the two police boxes.

"We should probably take his…" Eleven said after a pause, nodding towards Nine's. "We don't want any spoilers." Ten nodded and they all went inside.

"Right!" Nine said as he went to the console. "Where do we start?" Ten and Eleven looked at each other.

"Ummm…."

"Well…." Was their response. Nine sighed and rolled his eyes.

"You mean you didn't have a plan?" He asked.

"I'm more of a 'Make it up as I go along.' type of guy." Ten said. "It seems to be working for me so far."

"What we need to determine," Eleven said, thinking. "Is when and how our companions were taken. If we know that, we might be able to figure out where they were taken." Nine nodded, but Ten hesitated.

"Thing is…" he said. "If my memories are correct, and they usually are, then no one was actually with me when they were taken. They'd all left after…" Ten trailed off, glancing at Nine. He couldn't let him know too much of his future, but Eleven nodded his understanding.

"Right. But actually… that might be a good thing." He said. Obviously he had an idea.

"How?" Nine asked confused.

"Because then if there were people who were there when they were taken…" Eleven began but then Ten jumped in as he caught on.

"…They might be able to tell us what happened! Brilliant!"

"So where do we start?" Nine asked, and Ten and Eleven looked at each other.

"As much as I hate to suggest it, what about Torchwood?" Ten said. "If Jack…" Here he glanced over at Nine who narrowed his eyes at Jack's name. "If Jack was taken, then they might be able to tell us what happened." Eleven nodded.

"They can also tell us if any others are missing." He agreed.

"What's Torchwood then?" Nine asked. Ten ran a hand through his hair then rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well…. What should we tell him?" he asked Eleven.

"Torchwood is a secret organization set up by the government to deal with aliens on Earth." Eleven explained. He left out that they were responsible for its creation in the first place. And that it was thanks to Torchwood that they would lose Rose. "You'll run into them once you turn into him." He said, pointing at Ten. "But what matters now is that Jack currently works for them so they should help us." Nine opened his mouth to ask why Jack wasn't traveling with him anymore, but Ten cut him off.

"Spoilers." He said, shaking his head. Nine closed his mouth again, but looked frustrated.

"Right then!" Ten said as he ran to the controls and punched in the coordinates fro Torchwood. "Allons-y!"

"Allons-y?" Nine asked. "Seriously?"

"Hey, it's better than 'Geronimo!'" Ten defended himself.

"Oi!"


	6. Chapter 6

Rose Tyler watched as the TARDIS dematerialized. Without her on board. Again. This couldn't be happening! Not after all she'd gone though to find him again! It just couldn't! It wasn't fair! The Human Doctor came up behind her and took her hand as they stood together on that bloody deserted beach in Norway. Rose looked up at him as they stood there. He may look the same, have the same memories, but he wasn't the same man. He wasn't _her_ Doctor. Rose opened her mouth to speak, to explain all of this, when suddenly, the air in front of her seemed to … ripple. Rose held her breath, barley daring to hope. Could it possibly be? Was it him? As she and the Human Doctor stared, a figure in a black robe appeared. Rose gasped and took a slight step back, but the Human Doctor tightened his grip on her hand reassuringly, and narrowed his eyes.

"Trickster." He said with a trace of warning in his voice. "What are you doing here?"

"To claim what is mine." The Trickster said then raised his hand. Behind her Rose heard her mum scream her name, then she and the Human Doctor disappeared, out of Pete's World, and across the Void.

XXXXXXXXXXXX 

Silence reigned in the land of white fog, like all sound had been taken out of this world. A few times someone had tried to start a conversation but they had all just trailed off. Now they were just sitting in a circle, lost within their own thoughts. Martha was leaning up against Mickey who had his arms around her. But there was nothing they could do either to escape this land or this land of perpetual fog.

"He'll save us." Sarah-Jane suddenly said, breaking the imposing silence. Everyone looked up at her. "The Doctor will save us." She said again. "Somehow. He'll find a way. I know he will. He always does."

"How?" Martha asked. "He doesn't even remember we exist!"

"And he never will." Came a voice from behind them. Everyone turned to see the Trickster standing there and scrambled to their feet.

"You're wrong." Sarah-Jane told him. "The Doctor will save us." But the Trickster just laughed at her.

"Such strength. Such courage." The Trickster said. "You are a fascinating woman, Sarah-Jane Smith. But you are wrong. Eventually you will come to accept this. Enjoy eternity…" He said as he faded from view again.

"Oi!" Donna called after him, but she was ignored. Then his voice came floating back across the fog.

"Oh, I almost forgot…" There was a sharp 'Pop!' then two people came crashing into them from above. There were several 'Oophs!' at the impact, then several apologies as everyone tried to untangle them from the pile.

"Blimey!" Some said once they were untangled.

"You alright then?" Came another voice. Everyone turned towards the two very familiar voices.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Rose said. "You?"

"Never been better." The Human Doctor said and smiled at her. "The question is, where are we?"

"The Trickster's Realm." Sarah-Jane said, and they looked up at her.

"Sarah-Jane!" The Human Doctor cried and enwrapped her in a hug. "Oh and Martha! And Mickey!" The Human Doctor smiled as he looked around. "Jack!" Then his eyes rested on Donna. "Donna…" He practically whispered, sadness in his voice. But Donna smiled at him.

"When I get my hands on that Space-man, I'm gonna kill him." The Doctor smiled widely at that, then wrapped her in a huge hug.

"He thought it was best." He told her. "He couldn't lose you."

"But it wasn't his choice to make." Donna said. "It was mine." The Human Doctor nodded.

"I know. Sometimes he cares just too much." Donna smiled at him.

"Blood Time Idiot. He can't even see what's right in front of him. If he hadn't separated us in the first place, I would have been fine! The DoctorDonna."

"What are you talking about?" Rose finally broke in, confused.

"After we left you, The Doctor wiped my memories and left me behind." Donna told her. "The meta crisis was killing me." Rose opened her mouth in an "O."

"But how did you get here?" Mickey asked. "Donna said that he'd left you behind on Pete's World. With him." From the tone in Mickey's voice, it was obvious he disapproved.

"The Trickster showed up right after he left." The Human Doctor said. "Grabbed us right before the gap closed. Next thing we knew, here we were. You said this is the Trickster's realm?" He asked Sarah-Jane who nodded.

"As far as we can figure, he's taken all the companions out of Space and Time." Jack said. "Erased us from your… well, his memories." The Human Doctor looked around him for the first time and his eyes widened as he recognized the faces around him. Running a hand through his hair he muttered,

"Oh, this is not good. This is extremely not good."


	7. Chapter 7

The TARDIS landed with a bit more of a "Thud!" than usual. Inside, Nine's voice rang out disapprovingly.

"I told you not to use that! It's a miracle you didn't blow us up!"

"I know what I'm doing!" Ten protested. "Besides, I'm older than you!" He sounded like he was pouting.

"Age-wise maybe, but not maturity! You remind me of a nine year old on a sugar rush!"

"I am not!" Now he was definitely pouting.

"Heaven help me when I regenerate…" Nine muttered.

"At least I'm not wearing a bowtie." Ten shot back.

"Oi!" Eleven broke in. "Bowties are cool!"

"No they're not!" Both Nine and Ten chorused. Eleven just sniffed. But their argument was interrupted by a pounding on the TARDIS door.

"Doctor?" a voice called from the outside. Ten bounded to his feet and ran to the door. He threw it open and stuck his head out.

"Ianto, wasn't it?" He asked as the two people standing there took back a step back. Ianto nodded. "And… Gwen. Right?" Gwen also nodded.

"Doctor, Jack's missing." Gwen said. Eleven opened the door.

"Told you it would work!" He cried. Ianto and Gwen looked at him in confusion. They hadn't met this regeneration yet.

"Who are you?" Ianto asked.

"I'm The Doctor."

"But… _he's_ The Doctor." Ianto protested. "You can't both be The Doctor."

"He's a future regeneration." Ten explained. But all he got was blank looks.

"Time Lords have this trick, a way of cheating death." Nine said, appearing behind Ten and Eleven. "But every time it happens, I change. Every single cell."

"Who are you then?" Gwen asked, now really confused.

"I'm The Doctor too. From their past."

"Then how come there are three of you?" Ianto asked. "Isn't that … impossible?"

"Just a bit … unlikely." Ten said.

"We never cross our own personal timeline," Eleven said. "Except in extreme emergencies."

"Very dangerous this." Nine said. "Spoilers and all that."

"Anyways," Ianto got back to the heart of the matter. "What about Jack?"

"Right!" Ten said. "Did you happen to see him actually disappear?" Ianto and Gwen looked at each other then shook their heads.

"I was talking to him," Gwen said. "Then I turned my back for just one second, and when I turned back, he was gone. Vanished."

"None of the instruments caught it either." Ianto added. "He was there. Then he wasn't. Like nothing happened, he just didn't exist anymore." The Doctors nodded, thinking.

"Whatever's taken him must be incredibly powerful to simply pluck them out of Space and Time and not leave a single trace." Eleven said and Nine and Ten nodded.

"But why do they remember?" Ten asked, indicating Gwen and Ianto. "Even our previous regenerations have forgotten."

"Good question…" Eleven said, whipping out his sonic screwdriver and scanning them. "What's different about them?"

"The ripples probably haven't caught up to them fully yet. Same reason we remember. Give it time and they'll forget. Likes Jack never existed."

"But Doctor," Gwen said. "Jack's not the only one. Donna's gone too."

"And Sarah-Jane." Ianto added. The three Doctors looked at each other. This was definitely not good.

"They just vanished." Gwen said. "Without a trace."

"Just like Jack…" Ten muttered.

"Who?" Ianto asked and all eyes were instantly on him.

"They're starting to forget." Eleven said, scanning the Ianto again with the screwdriver.

"We'd better go." Ten said. "Maybe the Nobles saw something or Sarah-Jane's kids…" Eleven nodded but Nine looked confused.

"Sarah-Jane? We haven't seen her since our fifth regeneration." Eleven and Ten looked at each other.

"Spoilers." Was all Eleven said, and then they turned back into the TARDIS, ignoring Nine's eye roll and muttering to himself. He was wandering if it would be homicide or suicide if killed a future regeneration of himself as he shut the door.


	8. Chapter 8

"Right." The Human Doctor said, pausing. "We need a plan. First thing, if we could only get rid of these walls…." The Human Doctor wandered over to the nearest one and started feeling it. On the other side, River Song and the other two people stared at him. The Human Doctor glanced up and their eyes met for a moment. River smiled and gave him a little wave. The Human Doctor narrowed his eyes a little. River Song was still a mystery to him. There was only one time that he would tell someone his name… The Human Doctor shook his head. That was another problem for another time. Now…

"What I wouldn't give for my sonic screwdriver…" He muttered under his breath. He felt naked without it. Rose heard him and dug something out of her jacket pocket.

"Here." She said, tossing it to him. The Human Doctor caught it and held it up.

"My screwdriver!" He exclaimed in delight. He looked at Rose. "Where did you get it though?" he asked confused.

"When I was in that parallel world with Donna," Rose said shooting a glance over at Donna. "You, well… he died. You never met Donna, so you died that Christmas under the Thames after defeating the Racnoss. You…he… dropped that when they were taking your…his body away. I went back for it later." Rose shuddered at the memory of that terrible world. Of all the parallel worlds she had been to, that had been the worst by far. Everyone had died, and she hadn't been able to save them. The Human Doctor walked over to her and wrapped her in his arms.

"Hey." He said softly. "It's ok… I'm…he's fine. And we're not going anywhere. Either of us. I promise." Rose nodded and smiled up at him. He grinned back then threw the sonic screwdriver up in the air and caught it again then whirled around to examine the wall.

"Would this help?" Sarah-Jane asked, coming to stand beside him. She pulled out her sonic lipstick for him to see.

"Brilliant!" The Human Doctor cried, enwrapping her in another hug.

"Never leave home without it." Sarah-Jane said as he set her back on her feet again. The Human Doctor beamed at her.

"Setting 30B." He told her. "If we have enough power, we might be able to resonate the molecules enough for the bonds to collapse." Sarah-Jane nodded then the two of them set to work, sonic devices whirring in unison. From the other side of the wall, River Song watched them trying to figure out what they were doing.

"Oh, that's brilliant." She muttered when she realized.

"What are they doing?" The girl beside her asked.

"They're trying to resonate the molecules Amy." River said. "Break the bonds so that they can get rid of these walls. We're stronger together than we are apart. That's why The Trickster separated us." River and Amy watched The Human Doctor and Sarah-Jane for a while, but nothing happened.

"It's not working." The guy beside them said. River was watching closely.

"They don't have enough power." She realized. From the look on The Human Doctor's face, he knew it too, but he was going to keep trying anyways.

"Now what are we going to do?" Amy asked but River just turned and smiled at her.

"This is why it's good I have this." She said, pulling out another sonic screwdriver.

"Where'd you get that?" Rory asked, but River just smiled at him.

"Spoilers." Was all she said then walked over to the wall that The Human Doctor was working on. She knocked on it to get his attention then held up the screwdriver. He looked up at her, then grinned that maniac grin of his. River just smiled and shook her head at him then all three of them got to work, sonics whirring. They made short work of the wall and soon enough, it had vanished under the power of the sonic.

"Ha!" The Human Doctor cried, grinning. "Still think this is just for putting up shelves?" he asked Jack with a grin. Jack smiled and put up his hands.

"You win!" He said laughing. "Now if only that thing could get us out of here!"


	9. Chapter 9

Wilfred Mott was worried. Very worried. Donna, his precious Donna, was missing. What was worse that Sylvia, Donna's own mother, was acting like she didn't even know what he was talking about. Like Donna had never existed. What if Donna started to remember? Would she die? What would he do then? Then he heard it. That distinctive wheezing. Only one thing made that kind of noise. Wilf barely dared to hope as he raced outside

XXXXX

The TARDIS landed with another thump. Nine shot Ten another glare, but he didn't say anything. He had learned by now not to let himself talk. Either of them. Because once they started, they didn't stop. Ever. But it was different this time. Both of his different selves were quiet. Subdued. As if there was a great weight on their shoulders. Ten especially. A knock sounded on the door.

"Doctor?" Someone called. Ten looked up and Nine practically flinched back from the pain and sorrow in his eyes. Whoever this Donna person was, she obviously had meant a lot to him and something had happened to her.

"Doctor?" The voice called again. Nine started towards the door, but Ten stopped him with a hand on his shoulder.

"It might be better if I do this alone." He said. "He only knows me. Well, _this_ me. We don't want to confuse him on top of all this." Eleven nodded in agreement, and Nine stepped aside to let him pass. Ten paused at the door, took a deep breath then ducked outside the TARDIS, closing the door behind him.

"Is she with you Doctor?" Wilf immediately asked. "Donna. Is she with you?" The Doctor shook his head.

"I'm sorry Wilf. But I'm going to find her. I promise." Wilf nodded.

"Where is she?" he asked. "Where did she go?"

"I don't know yet, but I'm working on it. Someone's taking all my companions from Space and Time, including Donna. But I'll find them, and I'll bring Donna home safe. I promise." Wilf nodded again. "But I have to ask you Wilf, did you see what happened to Donna? How she disappeared?" Wilf shook his head sadly.

"No…" He said. "She just never came back. She left for work and never came home. I called her boss to see if he knew what happened to her. He kept insisting he didn't know any Donna Noble. Then he accused me of playing a practical joke and hung up on me." The Doctor nodded. The ripples were taking effect here too. "And Sylvia! She acts like she doesn't know who Donna is either! Her own daughter! Doctor, what's going on?" Wilf asked.

"Someone's taken my companions from Time and Space." The Doctor explained. "Erased them completely. But I'm going to bring them back. Nothing is ever completely forgotten. And anything that can be remembered can be brought back." Wilf nodded.

"Thank you Doctor." The Doctor smiled at him.

"Just hang on to those memories Wilf. A memory can be a powerful thing." And with that, The Doctor ducked back inside the TARDIS and shut the door.

"Well?" both Nine and Eleven asked as soon as the doors closed.

"No luck. Wilf still remembers her, but he didn't see her vanish. She just went to work and never came back. Her boss and mum don't even know she exists." Eleven nodded.

"The ripples are accelerating." Nine said. "We need to hurry if we're going to find them before it's too late." Ten nodded.

"We need to get Sarah-Jane's."


	10. Chapter 10

Soon enough, with the combined power of the Human Doctor, Sarah-Jane and River Song, all the walls that had divided them were no more. There were some joyful reunions and hugs as old friends met after a long time and new friends were made. They really were one big family. Sarah-Jane had been right. The Doctor had the biggest family in the entire universe.

"Professor River Song." Donna walked over to her and smiled.

"I'm going to be a professor? Oooo, how exciting." River said. She smiled at Donna.

"But you were with us in the library." Donna said, confused.

"Maybe I was. But I haven't yet. Me and The Doctor keep meeting in the wrong order." River explained.

"Well this is a switch, us knowing something you don't." Donna said with a smile then offered River her hand. "I'm Donna." River's smile fell and her eyes widened.

"Donna? Donna Noble?" Donna nodded.

"Yes, and now I know what you meant what you said when I met you last time." River opened her mouth to warn her about spoilers, but Donna shook her head. "It's ok. In my timeline, he's already wiped my memories. And I'm gonna kill him." River smiled at her again, genuinely this time.

"Good for you." She told her. "You should know how much it killed him to do that to you. Especially right after he'd lost…" River trailed off, but they were interrupted.

"Donna," a voice called as a young woman walked over to them.

"River," Donna said, "I would you to meet Rose Tyler." Rose smile and offered her hand to River.

"Nice to meet you." She said. River took it numbly while all the while staring at Rose.

"_The_ Rose Tyler?" she asked and Rose smiled at her. "I'd never thought I'd actually get to me you. I was expecting someone well… not so _young_."

"Yeah, I get that a lot." Rose said with a smile. "Donna, he wants to talk to you." She told Donna, pointing over her shoulder at The Human Doctor.

"K, thanks." Donna smiled at Rose, then walked over to join him.

"I'm assuming that's the meta-crisis Doctor then?" River asked as she watched Donna walk away.

"How'd you know?" Rose asked, amused.

"Well for one thing, he's with you. Secondly, he doesn't look like any Doctor I've met before, so that means he must be the tenth regeneration. And thirdly, he's here. Only the companions were taken, not The Doctor himself. Therefore, he must be the meta-crisis." Rose laughed.

"You're absolutely right." She told River.

"But if he's the meta-crisis, then it's already happened. He's left you behind. Again." River realized. Rose's face fell.

"Yeah. He did. And I'm gonna kill him when I get my hands on him. I didn't fight my way back to him just to get dumped back where I'd started from." River smile at her.

"Good for you. Someone needs to smack some sense into him."

"I swear! He has to be the moodiest Doctor ever!" Rose laughed. "But the question is, where'd you get that?" She asked, pointing at the screwdriver still in River's hand.

"He just gave it to me one day. I don't know why." River said. Rose eyed her curiously.

"He doesn't just give away his screwdriver." She said.

"I didn't pry it out of his cold dead hands if that's what your worried about." River Song said, but they were once again interrupted.

"Rose!" The Human Doctor called .

"Coming!" Rose called back, then looked back at River Song.

River, who _are_ you?" River just smiled.

"Spoilers." Was all she said.


	11. Chapter 11

"Right! 13 Bannerman Road!" Ten cried as the TARDIS landed and he ran to the door. Eleven and Nine followed after him. As the doors creaked open, they found themselves in Sarah-Jane's backyard. Across from them a house door opened and three figures came running out.

"Lukey-boy!" Ten said with a smile and clapped him on the shoulder.

"Is mum with you?" Luke asked anxiously. Ten grew serious.

"I'm afraid not Luke. But we're going to find her. I promise." Luke nodded.

"Sarah-Jane has a son?" Nin couldn't help but mutter.

"It's a long story." The girl beside Luke said. "Who are you anyways?"

"I'm The Doctor. Well, one of me anyways." Nine told them.

"He's a past regeneration." Eleven said.

"But that doesn't matter right now." Ten told the kids, seeing their confused faces. They didn't' have time to explain right now. "Were any of you actually with Sarah when she was taken?" He asked. All three of them shook their heads.

"She was up in the attic." Luke told them. "Talking to Mr. Smith about something."

"Great." Nine muttered. "Another dead end. Just another stupid ape. And when did Sarah get married?"

"No, no, no! This is brilliant!" Ten corrected him.

"Because Mr. Smith isn't a human!" Eleven added.

"Sarah married an alien?" Nine asked confused.

"Mr. Smith is a computer." Ten told him.

"A _super_ computer!" Eleven added.

"So if anyone should be able to tell us what happened to Sarah and the others, Mr. Smith should!" Ten exclaimed. Slowly, Nine's smile grew as he understood.

"Fantastic!" he said.

"Right! To the attic! Allons-y!" Ten said, striding towards the house. Together they clumped up the stairs into the attic.

"Mr. Smith! I need you!" Luke called as he burst through the attic door. With his usual fanfare, Mr. Smith appeared from within the attic wall. Nine couldn't hid his admiration.

"Fantastic…" He whispered to himself.

"Yes Master Luke?" Mr. Smith asked. "What can I do for you?"

"Mr. Smith," Ten said, stepping forward. "Were you talking to Sarah-Jane when she was taken?"

"Indeed I was Doctor." Mr. Smith said. "Playing visual feedback." A box popped up on the screen and the three Doctors as well as Luke and his two friends watched the clip that played closely. It showed Sarah-Jane standing in the attic, and then suddenly she was just … gone!

"Play that back again. Slower this time." Eleven told Mr. Smith. The clip rewound then played again in slow-motion.

"Pause it!" Ten shouted. The clip froze just as Sarah-Jane disappeared. Ten whipped out his glasses and peered at the screen.

"What is it Doctor?" Luke asked. "What happened to Mum?"

"It's not a transport of any kind…" Nine muttered.

"It's like, someone of something literally picked her up and moved her." Eleven said.

"Hang on… Can you zoom in on that a bit?" Ten asked pointing at a corner of the screen. Mr. Smith complied. "Can you make it any less blurry?"

"I'm sorry, I cannot." Mr. Smith told him.

"What does that look like to you?" Ten asked his other selves. They peered in closer, examining the black blur.

"Oh, that is not good." Eleven muttered. "That is extremely not good."

"What is it?" Nine asked.

"He must have thought that without our companions, there would be chaos…" Ten said, thinking aloud.

"So he took them out of Time and Space, erasing their very existence." Eleven added. Nine looked back and forth between the two of them, confused. But then it dawned on him.

"O… How in Rassilion's name are we supposed to rescue them now? The TARDIS isn't going to get there!"

"Where?" Luke broke in.

"What's happened to Sarah-Jane?" the other boy asked. The Doctors looked back at them as if just remembering they were there.

"Oh, right!" Nine said. "Well, have you heard a creature called 'The Trickster?'" he asked.

"Actually, we have." The boy said. "Several times now."

"Right, well, he's the one who's taken everyone, including Sarah."

"She doesn't like to be called Sarah." Luke couldn't help but say.

"She does by me." Ten said.

"But you can rescue her, right?" Luke asked hopefully.

"It's not that simple." Eleven said. "If The Trickster's taken them that means he's removed them from Space and Time completely. Taken them into his realm. Into Limbo. The TARDIS isn't designed to do that. It doesn't have enough power." Luke's face fell.

"Don't worry Luke." Ten told him. "We'll think of something. We just need to find a way to boost the TARDIS's power." There was a thoughtful silence.

"It's a shame you don't have more than one TARDIS." The other boy said. "Then you could just use the power from both of them to power just the one."

"Clyde, that's brilliant!" Luke cried. "If you could use the engines of another TARDIS to boost the capacity of your TARDIS, you just might make it!" The Doctors looked at each other.

"You know, that just might work…" Ten said, thinking through the math in his head. He looked up at Nine and Eleven as his smile grew. "In fact, we have more than just two TARDISs, we have three!"

"Won't that cause a paradox though?" Nine asked. "Three TARDISs all at different points in her timeline, forced together. It could rip a hole in the Universe the size of Belgium!"

"Not if we do it right." Eleven said thinking. "If we're very, _very_ careful, we just might do it!"


	12. Chapter 12

"So what's the plan?" Rose asked as she walked over to rejoin The Human Doctor and Donna. The rest of the companions were also gathered around.

"Well," The Human Doctor said. "Our best hope is to send a distress signal to The Doctor. Hopefully, one of my … his regenerations will pick it up and come to investigate. If we can send a message to the psychic paper, he might be able to follow it here." Rose nodded. It made sense. "But we're going to need everyone to think of the same thing at the same time to focus the energy enough to send the message."

"Like the Archangel network." Martha said.

"Exactly?" The Human Doctor cried.

"The what?" Rose asked.

"Long story. I'll explain it to you later." The Human Doctor told her, "But right now…" He drew in a deep breath, stuck two fingers in his mouth and whistled piercingly.

"Oi! A little warning would be nice!" Rose complained, clapping her hands to her ears. She had been standing right next to him.

"Oh, sorry." The Human Doctor apologized with a smile. Rose mock glared at him then smiled. But the whistle had had its desired effect. It had gotten everyone's attention, and now everyone was gathering around. "If I could just have your attention!" The Human Doctor raised his voice so that it rang out above all the other voices. Slowly they all quieted. "Thank you! Now, I'm The Doctor. Well, not technically… Technically I'm a human biological meta-crisis, formed when Donna touched my hand. This hand here. I love my hand. So I'm a human with a Time Lord brain and memories…"

"Doctor!" Both Rose and Donna cut him off mid-rant.

"Right! Sorry! Anyways, the point is, I have a plan to get us out of here and back where we all belong. But we're all going to have to work together."

"What is it?" a voice called from the crowd. "Where _are_ we? What happened?"

"Excellent question Brigadier!" The Human Doctor said. "Well first of all, we aren't technically anywhere. We've been taken out of Time and Space, and been placed in The Trickster's realm. Into Limbo. We've been completely erased from all of history."

"So it's like the cracks." The flame haired girl who had been with River said.

"I'm sorry, what's your name?" The Human Doctor asked.

"I'm Amy. Amy Pond."

"Ok Amy, what is this about cracks?"

"It hasn't happened to him yet Amy." River said. "This is The Doctor before the one you know. Well, technically. Basically, there were these cracks in Space and Time in the Universe, and if you fell into them, you got too close, you got erased." She explained.

"Then yes. Exactly like that." The Human Doctor said.

"So then, no one remembers us?" the man in the Roman outfit asked. "I'm Rory by the way."

"I'm afraid not Rory." The Human Doctor told him. "But I have a plan. If we can send a message to the psychic paper that's strong enough, we just might be able to tell The Doctor to come and rescue us."

"But won't he not remember us either?" Liz Shaw asked.

"No, he won't." The Human Doctor said. "But if I know him, and I do, if he gets a strong enough distress signal, he'll come. I just hope with all of us, the message will be strong enough. What I need all of you to do, is concentrate. Close your eyes and think of him. _Your_ Doctor, whichever regeneration it may be. Focus all your energy on it." Throughout the crowd, eyes closed as everyone pictured _their_ Doctor. An older man with a walking cane. A short man with a black mop of hair and played the recorder. A man with ornate clothing. A Dandy he had been called. A man with an unmistakable long scarf and fondness for jelly babies. A man with a cricketer outfit and a stalk of celery. A man with brightly colored, mismatched clothing and a coat that could have been Joseph's coat of many colors. A man with an over fondness for question marks. A man with a dark green velvet coat who looked like he belonged in the Victorian era. A man who was all big ears and leather. A man with a pinstriped suit and converses. And a man with an odd fascination with bowties.

"Now I want to imagine yourself calling to him." The Human Doctor told them. "Tell him that you need him. Reach out to him. Remember all the adventures. The good times. The bad times even, and call to him. Call him to you. Concentrate…"


	13. Chapter 13

When the TARDIS landed back in the Cardiff plaza, all The Doctors exited. Ten went over to his TARDIS and unlocked the door.

"Where's your TARDIS?" Nine asked Eleven as they stood outside. In response, Eleven dug out his sonic screwdriver and pointed it at the sky. Sure enough, in a moment the distinctive sound of the TARDIS landing.

"Show-off." Nine muttered as Eleven went inside his own TARDIS with a grin. The three Doctors had agreed to use Ten and Eleven's TARDISs to power Nine's. The older TARDISs could potentially have more power than the younger TARDIS did. Shaking his head, Nine went back inside his TARDIS and started flipping switches and other controls to prepare his TARDIS to receive the extra power boost. This was going to be tricky to do without punching a hole in the universe. Finally, his ship was ready and Nine went back outside to wait for his future selves to be ready. Ten emerged first.

"Ready." Ten said as he walked over to Nine.

"Me too." Eleven said as he came out his TARDIS. "Both TARDISs should be ready to connect to yours."

"Let's do it then." Nine said and all three of the, went into his TARDIS. But once the three of them were inside, all three of their hands went into their pockets and pulled out their psychic paper. It had gone warm to tell them it was receiving a message. Displayed on all three was just one word.

"Doctor."

"Oh, they're brilliant they are!" Ten exclaimed.

"What is it?" Nine asked.

"It's a signal!" Ten cried. "They're sending a psychic message to lead us to them!"

"Can we follow it though?"Eleven asked.

"Just watch us!" Ten cried as he ran to the controls.

"Fantastic!" Nine said as he and Eleven took their places at the control.

"It's weak, but it's there." Eleven said. "We need to go now. Ready to connect the TARDISs?"

"Ready." Ten said.

"Ready." Nine agreed.

"On three then. One…Two…" All three of The Doctors prepared themselves to merge the three TARDISs so that they could go rescue their companions. With one last glance at each other, Eleven said "Three!" With a flick of the switch a twitch of the wrist, and a yell of 'Geronimo!' The three TARDISs were merged into one with lots of small explosions all over the console. Sparks flew everywhere and The three Doctors were unceremoniously dumped to the ground as the TARDIS shook. After a moment, The Doctors hesitantly got to their feet.

"Did it work?" Ten asked.

"Well, the Cloister isn't ringing, so we avoided Belgium at least." Nine answered. Eleven hopped up and ran to the console and consulted the monitor.

"We did it!" He cried. "One TARDIS with the power of three!"

"Ha!" exclaimed Ten.

"Ha!" agreed Eleven. 

"You two. Are BONKERS." Was all Nine had to say. "Can we go now? I doubt that this message will last much longer."

"Right you are." Ten said. He whipped stethoscope out of one of his endless pockets and held it against the psychic paper. "I think I've… Got it!" He exclaimed as he flipped a switch and all three of them almost fell over again as the TARDIS took off, much faster than she ever had before.

"Watch it!" Nine cried as he grabbed hold of the console. But no one was paying him any attention. Both Ten and Eleven were running around the console frantically with huge grins on their faces as they followed the signal. Nine shook his head. "Bonkers. Both of them." He muttered to himself, then joined them in flying the TARDIS.


	14. Chapter 14

"Everyone, just keep concentrating." The Human Doctor said so softly it was practically a whisper, his voice gentle. Standing around him were all the companions with their eyes closed and thinking of their Doctor, call to him. "Clear your mind of all else. Focus…" But The Human Doctor trailed off as the silence was broken by a sound. A very distinctive sound. In fact, only one thing in the entire universe. Everyone opened their eyes and turned, trying to locate the sound of the TARDIS engines. "Keep going!" The Human Doctor called. "Call to him! He needs to break through the barrier!"

"Doctor!"Rose whispered, wishing with all her heart for *her* Doctor.

"Doctor." Sarah-Jane said. He couldn't give up now.

"Doctor." Donna took up the chant.

"Doctor." Soon all the other companions were saying it. Calling over and over for the Doctor as the sound of the TARDIS engines grew louder and louder. Finally, with what could only be described as the sound of ripping, the TARDIS fell out of the sky. Literally. The companions watched as it crashed down, then fell backwards so that it was lying on its back, the doors facing up. Everyone crowded around the fallen TARDIS as smoke began leaking out of the cracks in the door.

"Doctor?" Rose called, concern in her voice. "You alright?" There was silence for a moment, then a banging on the TARDIS doors, before they burst open, smoke billowing out.

"Doctor?" Donna asked hesitantly. It was another moment, then suddenly, a head popped out.

"Ha!" He cried with a huge grin. "We did it! Hello everybody!"

"Doctor!" Amy Pond said with a smile, but the others couldn't help but feel a little disappointed it hadn't been _their_ Doctor.

"Hello Amy!" Eleven said. "And Rory!" Eleven laughed as he climbed out of the toppled TARDIS.

"Good to see you again Rose." He said as he noticed her standing next to The Human Doctor.

"You've regenerated again." Was all Rose had to say. Eleven looked down at himself.

"Shortly after I left you." He told her. Rose nodded, fighting back tears. He wasn't _her_ Doctor anymore, all skinniness and that hair…. Now he was him… Rose eyed Eleven dubiously.

"What on Earth are you wearing?" She blurted out, unable to keep it in.

"It's a bowtie. I wear a bowtie. Bowties are cool." Amy snickered as Rose shook her head.

"No they're not. You look like a doofus." Eleven opened his mouth to answer, but he was cut off by another voice. A very familiar voice with a very familiar Northern accent.

"I always knew you had good fashion sense Rose." Nine said. Rose whipped around and there he was, all big ears and leather. Her mouth opened as she looked between the two Doctors.

"Even my Union Jack shirt?" She finally managed to ask. "Hanging thousands of feet above the ground in the middle of the London Blitz?" Nine laughed.

"Ok, so maybe not _that_ shirt." He agreed.

"But why are there two of you?" Jack broke in, confused. "You're crossing your own time line. Isn't that dangerous?"

"Extremely."The Human Doctor told him. "It's only done in extreme emergencies." Nine looked up at The Human Doctor, just noticing.

"Oh, great….." He muttered. "As if one of him wasn't bad enough… Why are there two of him?"

"It's a long story." Came yet another familiar voice from the direction of the TARDIS. This time with a slightly Scottish undertone. Rose froze, then turned slowly as the voice babbled on. "Basically he's a human biological meta-crisis. Human body with a Time Lord brain. Happened when Donna here touched my hand…"

"This hand here." The Human Doctor said, raising it and wiggling his fingers.

"My hand which I lost in a sword fight on Christmas Day when the Sycorax…" Ten trailed off as he found himself faced by an angry Rose and an angry Donna, both of whom he had learned to avoid their slaps at all costs. The Tyler slap and the Donna slap he had named them. And both of their creators looked like they wanted to use them right now. "Bit crowded out here…" He said weakly, looking up as they crossed their arms in unison. "I think I'll just go wait inside the TARDIS…." He said, beating a hasty retreat.

"Hold it Spaceman." Donna stopped him. "We've got a bone to pick with you." Ten winced and stopped.

"You are the biggest," Rose said.

"Thickest bloody git," Donna broke in.

"Ever!" Rose finished.

"You're so intent on seeing the worst possibilities,"

"And the impossible,"

"That you can't see what's right in front of you!"

"If you hadn't split them apart,"

"Then Donna would have been completely fine." The Human Doctor broke in, all three of them advancing on poor Ten.

"With him near, the knowledge wouldn't have burned up my brain!" Donna said.

"And you wouldn't have had to wipe her memories and leaver her behind." The Human Doctor added. "I was made because of her. We needed to be together."

"But nooo…." Rose broke in, sarcasm dripping off her. "You had to dump both of us back in Pete's world without even asking me! I didn't go through all I went through, all those parallel worlds just to be dumped back on that bloody beach with your human clone! He's _not_ you!"

"You made choices that weren't yours to make." Donna added. "I _begged_ you not to. I didn't want to go back to the way I was. I was better off when I was with you. A better person." By now, they had backed Ten up against the TARDIS.

"It wasn't your right to tell me what Universe I was going to stay in. Pete's World isn't my home. It's not where I belong." Rose added.

"I love Rose, just as you do.: The Human Doctor finished. "But it wouldn't have worked. My place is with Donna. She belongs with you." As Ten opened and shut his mouth, looking very much like a goldfish. For once, he was speechless. All his never ending words run dry. He ran a hand through his hair., then shoved his hands in his pocket looking down. Rose softened, and walked over to him.

"I promised you forever." She said softly. "I meant it." Ten looked up at her and she smiled. The next thing she knew, she was in his arms as he held her tightly.

"I love you." He whispered into her ear. Rose grinned as she looked up into his eyes.

"Quite right too."

"But she doesn't travel with us." Amy said confused to The Eleventh Doctor. As they stood there, watching the pair.

"Time can be rewritten." Was all Eleven said. "Right, I really hate to break up this up," He said, spinning around and walking back towards Ten who let go of Rose, but held on to her hand. "But we need to get out of here."

"Agreed." Nine said, joining them from where he had been standing by Jack.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that." The Trickster said, appearing behind them. The three Doctors turned as one to face him.

"And why is that?"Nine asked. "You have no right to hold us here against our will."

:You have remained unaffected by the ripples in Time, therefore you must remain." The Trickster said. "Such a shame. You're so very clever Doctors, to follow your companions here, only to be trapped for all eternity."

"See, that's where you're wrong." Eleven said. "Because there's one thing that you never ever put in a trap."

"One thing if you wish to see tomorrow." Ten added.

"One thing if you value your continued existence." Nine finished.

"And what's that?" The Trickster asked.

"Me." The three Doctors said as one.


	15. Chapter 15

To The Doctors' credit, The Trickster did seem to hesitate a bit. Three obviously angry Doctors was not something you wanted to mess with. The Oncoming Storm, The Destroyer of Worlds. Times three. But The Trickster was not someone to be intimidated into doing something.

"Oh, the delicious chaos this will create without you three in the world." He said. "There is nothing you can do to escape Doctors. You and your companions are doomed to remain to here for all eternity. So long…" The Trickster faded from view again.

"Wait!" Ten cried after him, but it was no use. The Trickster was gone.

"Right." Eleven said. "Ok, we need a plan."

"Can't we use the TARDIS to get out of here?" Liz Shaw asked him.

"Doubtful." Nine told her. "We had to combine all three of our TARDISs to get her, and then we were only able to because we were following the signal from the psychic paper.

"But you know where you're going this time." Martha said.

"Not to mention, you're very good at the impossible." Rose said, squeezing Ten's hand. "And if a bunch of 'stupid apes' can come up with a way to travel through parallel universe, I'm sure that the three of you can figure a way to get us home."

"You're absolutely right Rose." Eleven said. "If we all put our heads together, I'm sure we'll think of something. We've gotten out of worse spots than this."

"Let's get the TARDIS upright and we can get out of here!" Mickey agreed whole heartedly. This place was giving him the creeps.

"You heard The Doctor." The Brigadier said. "Put you're backs into it!" He instructed the group of people that were pushing the TARDIS upright. "Almost there!" The Brigadier called and soon enough the TARDIs was standing upright once more. The three Doctors, Nine, Ten and Eleven all rushed into. They were followed by The Human Doctor, Donna, both regenerations of Romana, Susan, and River Song. The sounds of arguments and small explosions could be heard from inside the TARDIS. Meanwhile, the other companions stood around, talking and swapping stories about their time with The Doctor. The pain, the sorrow, but also the excitement and adventure. Not to mention The Doctor's weird habits, no matter what regeneration he was in. They laughed and cried together as they waited, bonding as people who all had something in common. They had been out amongst the stars. Shown the Universe by a man. A wonderful man. A mad man with a box. Time didn't exist in that land of white fog, so no one really knew how long it was before from a,

"Ha!"

"Brilliant!" and

"Fantastic!" could be heard from inside the TARDIS. Everyone looked up as Ten shook his head out.

"We did it! Come on everyone! Into the TARDIS! Barbra, Ian, Vikki, Steven, Katrina, Dodo," He said all their names as they passed him on their way into the TARDIS. Good thing it was bigger on the inside. "Ben, Polly, Jamie, Victoria, Zoe, Sergeant Bento, Brigadier, Capitan Mike, Liz, Jo, Harry, Leela, Tegan, Adric, Nyssa, Turlough, Peri, Mel, Ace, Dr. Grace, Rose, Jack, Mickey, Martha, Sarah, Amy, Rory! That's everyone, let's go! He cried as he slammed the doors shut and pushed his way back to the console where Nine, Eleven, The Human Doctor, River Song and Romana II were standing at their stations.

"Ready?" Nine asked. Everyone nodded.

"Let's do this." River Song said.

"Allons-y!"

"Geronimo!" was Ten and Eleven's response. Together, the six pilots strained to get the TARDIS back into the Vortex.

"Come on!" The Human Doctor cried as the TARDIS groaned with the effort of breaking through the barrier. Everyone held their breath. As the three TARDISs strained. Suddenly, there was a large jolt and everyone grabbed on to something or fell to the floor as the TARDIS escaped the Trickster's realm and launched into the Vortex. There were cheers, hugs and smiles all around. They had done it!


	16. Chapter 16

"So long Jack. Martha. Mickey." Ten said with a smile as they were dropped off in Cardiff. Everyone else had already been returned to their proper place and time. The only ones left inside the TARDIS were Donna, Rose and The Human Doctor. "Take care of yourselves." The three of them nodded.

"You too." Martha told him.

"And Doctor," Jack said, turning back.

"Yeah Jack?"

"Do the right this time, For once in your long life, look past the impossible. Do what you know in your heart to be right." Ten nodded. Jack held his gaze seriously.

"Thanks Jack." Ten said quietly. Jack nodded.

"See you later Doc." He said, then walked away to rejoin Mickey and Martha and together they went to rejoin the Torchwood team. Ten looked after them as they walked away then went back inside the TARDIS where he found himself faced by three people.

"Don't you dare." Was all Rose said.

"We won't let you." The Human Doctor added.

"Please." Donna whispered. "I don't want to go back." Ten looked at them, torn.

"Time can be rewritten." Eleven told him simply."Sometimes for the better." After a long pause, Ten asked.

"What about your Mum? Your family." He asked Rose.

"I made my choice a long time ago and I'm never going to leave you. She'll understand. She knew what finding a way back meant to me. It was my reason for getting up in the morning. Besides, she has Pete. And Tony. She has her own life now." Ten finally nodded.

"What about you?" He asked Donna, but she cut him off.

"My brain is fine Spaceman. And if you try to leave me behind again, I'm going to bloody kill you." Ten gave a small smile at that. How he had missed Donna.

"We should at least let Wilf know you're ok." He finally conceded. Donna and rose grinned at him. "I guess this is goodbye then." He said looking at his past and future selves."Everything should be returned to normal." Nine and Eleven nodded. Eleven walked up to him and shook his hand.

"I'm looking forward to my new adventure." Eleven said with a smile. "Make sure it's a good one." Ten nodded.

"See you in the future. Well, sort of." Ten told him, then Eleven was gone. Rose hesitated then ran back up the ramp to give Nine a hug.

"Thank you." She told him. "for everything. And just remember, No matter what, don't give up. It'll get better. I promise."

"Rose." Ten called her.

"Coming!" She called back. With one last smile, and a last hug, Rose ran out through the door Ten was holding open for her. Ten looked back up at Nine.

"I expect your Rose and Jack will be back shortly." Nine nodded and Ten ducked outside. Nine shook his head. He was definitely bonkers. But then Ten stuck his head back inside the doors.

"What is it now?" Nine sighed.

"Just one more thing." Ten said. "It's going to be fantastic!" Then he was gone.


	17. Chapter 17

Wilf looked up as he heard it. The sound of the TARDIS. He rushed outside, and there it was.

"Doctor? Donna?" He called and held his breath as the TARDIS door opened and watched as The Doctor stuck his head out the door and looked around. When his eyes found Wilf, he grinned. The Doctor opened the door and walked out of the TARDIS. "Did you find her? My Donna? Is she safe?" Wilf demanded to know.

"I'm fine Gramps." Came a voice from behind The Doctor and Wilf looked. There she was. His Donna. Smiling. Donna ran over to him and gave him a hug.

"Are you alright sweetheart?" He asked and Donna nodded.

"I'm better than alright." She told him. "All my memories are back."

"But you said that it would kill her." Wilf asked The Doctor, confused and concerned. The Doctor rubbed his neck.

"Yeah, that's what I thought. Apparently, I was wrong."

"Nothing new there." Rose muttered from behind him. The Doctor turned and glared at her at which she only grinned sweetly at him.

"I'm happy for you sweetheart." Wilf said, turning his attention back to Donna. "Are you going to travel with him again?" He asked. Donna nodded.

"I have to be with him." She explained, pointing to The Human Doctor. "Otherwise, my brain goes into overdrive again. Besides, he needs us." Wilf nodded, then hugged her tightly.

"Just be careful sweetheart." He told her.

"Always Gramps." Donna assured him.

"And you, Doctor. Take care of her."

"I will." The Doctor promised. Donna hugged Wilf one more time.

"Tell Mum for me, will you?" Wilf nodded and Donna smiled at him. "We'll come visit." She told him, then walked back to the TARDIS where the others were waiting for her.

"So long Donna!" Wilf called and waved as she went inside the TARDIS and the door shut behind her. Wilf watched with joy and happiness as the TARDIS disappeared. His Donna was back and out there, traveling amongst the stars.


	18. Chapter 18

_A/N _

_I know I said that this story was complete, but it bothered me just leaving Jackie like that, not knowing. So this is an extra chapter for you. Enjoy._

* * *

"Right then!" The Doctor cried after the TARDIS was once again floating through the Vortex.

"Where are we going?" The Human Doctor asked, coming to stand beside The Doctor.

"All of Time and Space to choose from!" Donna looked over at Rose, but Rose was hesitating.

"What is it?" The Doctor asked, but Rose shook her head.

"Nothing. It's probably not even possible."

"What?" Rose looked up at him.

"Mum. If I could just let her know that I'm ok. Just so that she doesn't worry. But it's probably impossible."

"Hey, you taught me that nothing is impossible!" The Doctor told her, going to the controls. "Jackie Tyler it is.

* * *

"Mum….Mum…." Jackie Tyler woke with a start in her room next to her husband, Pete.

"What is it Jacks?" Pete asked, rubbing her arms sleepily.

"A dream." She told him. "I was dreaming Rose was calling me."

"Really?" Pete asked. "Jackie had told him the story how Rose and The Human Doctor had been taken, just vanished from Bad Wolf Bay. Pete had Torchwood working all out to try and find them. But no luck.

"Yeah." Jackie said. "Pete, I think it really was Rose. I can feel it." Pete nodded.

"Ok." He agreed.

"Thank you."

* * *

They ended up in Norway. That bloody deserted beach.

"Figures." Jackie muttered to herself as she stood there, holding Pete's hand.

"Mum." Jackie heard Rose's voice again and turned around. And there she was. Jackie tightened her hold on Pete's hand.

"Where are you sweetheart? Are you alright? What happened? What about The Human Doctor?" Rose smiled.

"We're both fine now Mum." she assured her. "We're inside the TARDIS."

"But…The Doctor said that the Universes were sealed off. For good." Pete said, confused.

"Apparently, where Rose is concerned, impossible isn't an option." The Doctor said sheepishly, appearing behind Rose.

"But what happened? Where'd you go?" Jacked asked. "You just… Vanished."

"It was The Trickster." The Human Doctor said, also appearing. "He's a creature that feeds off chaos. He was taking all my companions out of Time and Space. Erasing them completely."

"But The Doctor rescued us." Rose finished. "Well, three of him." As Jackie looked between her daughter and the two Doctors, she could feel the happiness and the sense of belonging. Rose was back where she belonged, even if was with her. She was happy and that was all that mattered.

"You keep her safe Doctor, you hear?" Jackie told him, silently pleading. "You're all she has now."

"Mum…." Rose complained, but Jackie cut her off.

"I mean it. Both of you." She said. "Please keep her safe." Both Doctors nodded, understanding how hard this must be for Jackie.

"We promise." The Human Doctor said quietly. Both of them looked her straight in the eye. After a moment, Jackie nodded, seeing the love for her daughter shining in her eyes.

"You'll be ok Mum. You've got Dad. And Tony. You're place is here." Rose told her, desperately wanting to give her one last hug. Jackie nodded, fighting tears.

"I love you sweetheart, never forget that."

"I love you too Mum." Rose said, also fighting back tears. Inside the TARDIS, Donna got their attention.

"The gap is closing." She told them. Rose nodded and the two Doctors stepped out of view to let Rose say her goodbyes.

"Mum, we're almost out of time." Jackie nodded, tears now freely flowing. Pete put his arm around her comfortingly. "Tell Tony I said goodbye, yeah? Don't let him forget about me."

"We won't." Pete said. "He'll always know about his big sister, out there, traveling amongst the stars." Rose nodded.

"Thank you." She said, but she was starting to fade.

"I love you Rose!" Jackie called. The last thing she heard as Rose faded from view for forever was,

"I love you too Mum. Always…"

* * *

Back on board the TARDIS, The Doctor enwrapped Rose in a huge hug, comforting her as she cried. When she had composed herself, she sniffed then looked up at him.

"I'm getting you all wet." She said, with a soft laugh.

"I don't mind." He grinned at her. Rose couldn't help but smile back at him. That maniac grin of his was contagious.

"So….!" Rose said, wiping her eyes. "Where we going first?"

"Well, I never did take you to Barcelona…." The Doctor said. Rose grinned.

"The planet, not the city?"

"Dogs with no noses." The Doctor giggled. Donna just looked between the two of them.

"You're all bonkers." She said, but she was smiling.

"Barcelona it is!" The Doctor cried, as he put in the coordinates and then they were off, spinning through the Vortex. All was well.


End file.
